


Pirate, Redbeard and the British Government

by RF_liz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: Why Mycroft would become the British Government?“Then you will always have a shore to safely pull in.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pirate, Redbeard and the British Government

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my first language, plz forgive me for any mistakes. Hope you would like this fic.

SH： I wanna be pirate, My, I am Captain Yellowbeard, would you like to be my chief mate? I’d call you Redbeard!

MH： No, but I’ll be your Queen Elizabeth the first, brother mine.

SH： Why?

MH： Then you’ll always have a shore to SAFELY pull in once you have enough of sea, Sherl.

SH： Is that a Promise? 

MH： Cross my heart, dear.


End file.
